This invention relates to physical exercising apparatus and, more particularly, to a rowing-type exersise apparatus which simulates rowing using a double bladed oar.
Various types of rowing type exercisers are well known. However, most of these exercise rowers simulate the motion of rowing a scull or row boat in which two oars are used. Various prior art devices have used complex and unwieldy mechanisms to try and simulate the motion of rowing a kayak or other craft in which a double bladed oar is used. However, none of these prior known devices provide a compact, variable resistance, single oar rowing device which may be used alone or in conjunction with other home exercise equipment.